Lyrics to Live By
by SlytherinFreake
Summary: Harry drops in to visit Severus after a grueling search for Death Eaters. He's surprised to hear muggle music sounding through his rooms. The two share a few songs, the end result, a better understanding of one another. Disclaimer and info inside


**Title:** Lyrics to Live by  
**Genre:** Friendship/Romance  
**Pairings:** Harry/Severus  
**Rating:** T, for lyrical content  
**Warnings:** Established relationship, AU, slash  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters, locations, or spells. That right belongs with JK Rowling and the others involved in the Harry Potter Universe. In addition, any recognizable lyrics are property of the artist and record company. I'm simply borrowing them for my pleasure, and yours.  
**Summary:** Harry drops in to visit Severus after a grueling search for Death Eaters. He's surpfrised to hear muggle music sounding through his rooms. The two share a few songs, the end result, a better understanding of one another. Disclaimer and info inside

* * *

Severus Snape was a simple man. He enjoyed his job as the Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He enjoyed watching the school's Quidditch matches. He also enjoyed the simple pleasure that was muggle music, which came as a shock to Harry Potter, who had once let himself into the older man's rooms.

Harry had come to visit his boyfriend of three months after a particularly long search for Lucius Malfoy. When he entered the rooms, he heard a familiar song blaring from speakers he had failed to notice in earlier visits.

_You  
__You're my mask  
__You're my cover, my shelter  
__You  
__You're my mask  
__You're the one who's blamed  
__Do  
__Do my work  
__Do my dirty work, scapegoat  
__Do  
__Do my deeds  
__For you're the one who's blamed _(1)

Harry stood in shock in the doorway until Severus came into the room and noticed him. He quickly shut the song off and stammered,

"Oh, Harry, um, I wasn't, er, expecting you," he said, stumbling over his words a bit. "What a surprise."

"Since when do you listen to muggle music, Severus?" Harry asked, shaking himself free of his stupor.

"I've always enjoyed Metallica's music," Severus answered, motioning to his shirt. "Especially the song you just heard a part of."

"And you haven't mentioned this yet why?" Harry asked, stepping into the room and shutting the door.

"I didn't expect you to listen to a band that old," Severus said, setting his remote on the table. "But I suppose I'm wrong."

"Metallica did just release their newest album, and they're touring to support it," Harry said, pulling his sweatshirt over his head to display his Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt. "Maybe we could get tickets to a show if there's one in London."

"That would be interesting," Severus said, smiling slightly. "Now, who's this Avenged Sevenfold you're advertising?"

"A fantastic band that's like a modern reincarnation of the older Metallica," Harry said, pulling his iPod from his pocket. "If you have a cord, I could hook this into your stereo and play some of it for you."

Severus went over to his stereo and produced the necessary cord. Harry plugged his iPod in, and played the first Avenged Sevenfold song that came up.

_I feel insane every single time I'm asked to compromise  
__'cause I'm afraid, I'm stuck in my ways  
__And that's the way you stay  
__So how long did I expect love to out weigh ignorance?  
__Not that look on your face may force the scale to tip _(2)

The two stood in silence through the song, Severus nodding appriciatively afterwards.

"They are tolerable, but I prefer Metallica's sound more. It's a bit more rough around the edges," Severus said, causing Harry to smirk knowingly.

"You think A7x was polished? Check this band out, I just found out about them from Hermione, but they're great. They're touring in Europe, and Hermione's got four tickets. I think she's planning on inviting us," Harry said, going through his songs to find the one he wanted to play.

Soon, the polished guitars of AFI started playing through the speakers.

_My dear there is no danger  
__Can't you see they turn blind eyes  
__To we swift and spotlight strangers?  
__Oh before the rush is over  
__We will be revered again  
__While the victims still recover _(3)

After the song finished, Severus began digging through his CDs, looking for a specific disc. When he found it, he placed it into his stereo, found the song, and hit play. Harry listened, a look of concentration on his face until it lit up as the chorus played.

_Chances thrown  
__Nothing's Free  
__Longing for what used to be  
__Still it's hard  
__Hard to see  
__Fragile lives, shattered dreams _(4)

After the song, Harry smiled at the older man.

"I'd have never pegged you as an Offspring fan, Sev," he said, clicking through his artists, looking for one Severus was sure to know.

"I'm a man of many surprises, Harry. Surely you've noticed by now," Severus said, smirking as he stood comparing music with his younger boyfriend.

"Here's one your going to love," Harry said. "It's not quite as old as Metallica, but it's really great."

_Run and tell all of the angels  
__This could take all night  
__Think I need a devil to help me get things right  
__Hook me up a new revolution  
__Cause this one is a lie  
__We sat around laughing and watched the last one die _(5)

After the song, Severus hit play as a driving bass line filled the room.

_Talk about things and nobody cares  
__Wearing other things that nobody wears  
__Ya callin' my name, but I gotta make it clear  
__Can't say were I'm gonna be in a year _(6)

After the song ended, and Harry's shock wore off, the younger man shook his head.

"Do you know the Foos?" he asked, looking to the older man.

"Of course I know the Foo Fighters, Harry," Severus said, feigning hurt. "Do you know Aerosmith?"

"Of course, Dream On is one of my favorite songs," Harry said, earning an approving look from Severus. "Here, I got one more before I'm going to need to take a break and get some food."

Harry clicked through his iPod, looking for a song he was sure Severus had never heard before. He smiled as he found it, and hit play, filling the room with the latest song. Severus was uninterested with the chorus, but he perked up as the chorus caught him off guard.

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
__I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
__(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
__I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close ot something real  
__I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
__Somewhere I belong _(7)

"I'm guessing that song is one you've put a lot of stock into," Severus said, as the song tapered into silence.

"Yeah, especially the chorus," Harry said, turning his iPod off and unplugging it. "Since I've shown you four songs, I think it's fair that you get a fourth song. You have another one in mind?"

"Yes, I just need to find the disc it's on," Severus said, rummaging through his CDs. "Ah, here it is!"

He put the disc in his disc tray, and when the CD was ready, he went to the appropriate track and hit play. He slowly moved toward Harry as the song played, gently taking the young man into his arms. He held Harry, who slid his arms around the older man as the song continued. Near the end of the song, Severus found himself singing along with the band.

_I said maybe  
__You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
__And after all  
__You're my wonderwall  
__Said maybe  
__You're gonne be the one that saves me  
__You're gonne be the one that saves me  
__You're gonne be the one that saves me _(8)

Harry lifted his head to press a kiss to Severus' lips as the song's ending notes played, displaying that he understood what the song was telling him. Severus kissed him back gently, his arms tightening around his savior.

After a moment, Harry pulled back, smiling to the older man.

"I was actually going to play that song," he said, blushing slightly. "But I didn't think you'd like the song. I guess I was wrong."

"You should never judge a book by it's cover, Harry," Severus said, pressing a kiss to the young man's forehead.

"I love you, Severus," Harry said, looking up to the older man. "I really do."

"And I love you, Harry," Severus said, smiling.

~*~

**A/N:** _Aw! Fluffy goodness, after writing all that angst. I was listening to my music today, and I found myself going "Hmmm.... This song sounds like something Harry (or Sev) would listen to. I'll have to remember that."_

_The songs, in order of appearance are:  
__1 - Sad but True by Metallica  
__2 - Almost Easy by Avenged Sevenfold  
__3 - Beautiful Thieves by AFI  
__4 - The Kids Aren't Alright by The Offspring  
__5 - Learn to Fly by Foo Fighters  
__6 - Sweet Emotion by Aerosmith  
__7 - Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park  
__8 - Wonderwall by Oasis_

_I know 8 is rather OOC, but I wanted Severus to have a tender moment with Harry, and in all honesty, that was the song I thought of for the moment._

_Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!_

_Much love,  
__-KD_


End file.
